


I Like a Man in Armor

by TheKeeperofBabyYoda



Series: Clan of Three (Din/Paz) [8]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din is awkward, M/M, No Means No, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda
Summary: Din..gets unwanted attention.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla
Series: Clan of Three (Din/Paz) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862461
Comments: 2
Kudos: 235





	I Like a Man in Armor

**Author's Note:**

> So nothing graphic happens, more Din being polite and not telling this lady off like he should have. Not a prompt, just an idea I had.

Din had been hanging around in the cantina for the past hour, waiting for Paz to join him so they could take care of the bounty together. He mostly just watched people come and go, finding all of them interesting in their own way.

One woman had been watching him since he arrived and her gaze was starting to unnerve him, but he tried his best to ignore the creeping feeling and instead focused on the door. He was startled a bit when the woman who had been staring at him sat down across from him.

Din eyed her warily, “May I help you?” He finally asks, not liking the weird smile she gave when he acknowledged her. Was that supposed to be alluring? He found it more disturbing.

“I couldn’t help but notice that you are sitting by yourself.” She says, “So I thought I would come join you.” She scoots her chair over to be as close as she could to him. 

Din scoots to the opposite side of his seat, almost falling off the chair all together, she keeps close to him, just talking to him. He didn’t really listen though, more focused on the door and silently begging for his husband to come through so he could leave.

His knee smacks the table when her hand rests on his thigh, he carefully moves it off his leg and puts it on the table. “I’m not interested.” He says, in a polite, but firm tone.

She leans against him, her perfume making him want to sneeze, “Oh don’t be like that, sweetheart.” She purrs, rubbing his arm lightly.

He kept moving her hands off of himself, getting ready to leave and just wait outside. “Oh come on, I love a man in full armor.” She says.

Din sees Paz come in and grins, “Yeah, so do I.” He says, prying her hands off, “I’m taken already.” He says, managing to calmly walk over to Paz. He grabs the mans arm and drags him out, “Lets go, lets go, lets go!” He says quietly.

Paz blinks, but follows Din, “Uh what was that about?” He asks once they were outside, watching Din lean on the wall. 

“I just spent the last hour getting felt up!” Din bursts out, “Why can’t people take no for an answer, what the fuck.” Din keeps ranting as Paz feels anger fill him.

“So...who touched you?” He asks when Din stopped for a breath.

“That woman I was sitting with, don’t do anything Paz, its done now.” Din says, already sounding calmer.

If the woman suddenly found herself rather unlucky for the next few years...Paz wouldn’t know anything about it.


End file.
